1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical action toys and more particularly to mechanical action toys which are designed for young children and the like to simulate real-life activities during play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of toy vehicles such as dump trucks and the like have been provided as toys for young children and a large selection of pinball type games are common wherein a player may control the movement of a plurality of balls in a containing enclosure.
As far as is known, however, no mechanical action toys have been developed wherein a toy dump truck is mounted within a pinball type enclosure and includes various mechanical systems therein adapted to simulate the real-life action of loading and dumping materials from the hopper of the truck while additionally providing for upward and downward movement of the truck wheels as they rotate simulating the movement of a truck over a bumpy road.